Accidentally in Love
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: A series of oneshots. Realtionships don't always go as planned. From dancing to kissing to letters and sugar highs, love seems nearly impossible for some... but never out of reach. RxS, BBxRae. AN: Discontinued, sorry.
1. Kid Flash: A drop of Poison

Kid Flash: 'A drop of poison.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But if I did I would make new episodes. :)

KidFxJinx. Kid Flash knows that Jinx loves him, and he isn't exactly happy about it. He's worried that hearts will be crushed and tears will be pouring. But when he tells the sorceress how he feels about her emotions, she assures him other wise. And Wally West finally discovers how sweet a drop of poison can be.

I don't really understand how I began to like her so much. She and the HIVE five...well, actually its six...they were trying to get away with stealing everything in sight. And they figured they could since the Teen Titans were out of town. But I came to stop their party...which I did. Then I noticed her. She really is quite lovely when she's mad. Her eyes and fists glow a light pink, her lips curve into a scowl; but she sends bad luck my way. She said good luck was never an option for her. For that reason and because I really care about her, I don't give her a hard time about it. She can't help it.

She does seem to have control over her curse. Plenty of it I guess. I don't think I give her enough credit. But it still makes me kind of nervous about what I say. She does have one of the shortest tempers I've ever seen. The last time I got her mad she blew a sandwich up in my face. I couldn't get the tomato juice's smell out of my hair for two days! But I guess it didn't matter that much. She never did apologize, but that's okay. She's done a lot to make up for all the mistakes she's made before. I really admire her for what she did a while ago; she became a hero. Every hero in the world was helping to beat the Brotherhood of Evil, and I stopped by every place I figured she might go. I found her after about five minutes...only because I have super speed. Anyway, she agreed to give up crime, and come with me. She was a big help. I gave her a rose to thank her.

The first time I left her a rose was just because I thought it would be funny. Now whenever I leave her one, its something totally different. Since she gave up the HIVE five and had no where else to go, I told her she could come with me wherever I go. She helps me fight criminals now. She seems to enjoy it. I think she likes it better than being the one going into jail. I don't think she ever really wanted to be a criminal. Maybe she thought she had no other purpose and nowhere else to go, so she went with the HIVE. But she seems really happy now. We don't need any more criminals anyway. Besides, Jinx makes a great addition to the hero's side.

But as much as I like having her around, I'm starting to wish she wasn't. Lately I notice that she seems to look at me more than just a fellow hero or even a friend. I was just fine with being her friend. I'm not completely fine with how she acts around me now. I think at some point...I'm not really sure when...but she decided to stop thinking of me like a pest or a pain. She started to talk to me with less of an attitude and even a hint of respect. She stopped grimacing at me every time something stupid came out of my mouth. She stopped letting me talk to other girls without her standing next to me. She's not afraid to show jealousy or become extremely angry at whoever might knock me onto the ground when we're in battle. She's protective of me, and I hate it. I think she fell in love with me...and I wish she hadn't.

Jinx could have picked anyone else in the world. Anyone but me. Who'd want someone as crazy and immature as me? Jinx does apparently. I don't really understand what she see's in me. I'm not anything special. I'm just Wally West. Better known as Kid Flash, but still just Wally. I wish I could just give her back her heart and never take it again, but I don't think she'll take it back anytime soon. I feel so guilty being the one that she wants. She deserves someone better than me. Like I said, I'm just Wally. Nothing more. It's not that I don't like Jinx. Truthfully, I've never felt so much for any other person I've ever met. But I don't think I can handle having her wrapped around my finger like she is. I can't handle having her love in my possession. I can't handle being in love. I gave her roses to be funny or nice or whatever I was trying to do. I think the roses gave her the wrong idea about me. I do admit I have a small crush on her, but now, I feel like _I'm_ being crushed under her affections.

I always see her reaching out to me, but I shift away. I won't let her reach me. As much as I want her, I can't let her want me anymore. I don't know why I'm trying to prevent this. I don't think its the bad luck. I don't think its her temper. I don't think its her past. I think its me. I'm worried that if allow myself to have her heart, that I'll make a mistake and it will crumble into dust. You hear that you should always take a chance. I'm not listening. Not when it comes to hurting her. I never want to do that. Under all of her hard layers, she's delicate and soft. I don't want to reach that layer and break it.

I run my hand through my red hair with a sigh. I lean back onto the wall and stare at the floor. I wonder why I can't just except the fact that she cares and let it leave me alone. But the thought continues to come back and haunt me. I wish it would stop. Now I hear her heels clapping against the hard cement, and I can smell her perfume drifting toward me. I wish it didn't smell so sweet. All I can do is breath it in.

"Um...Flash?" her voice calls me. Her footsteps have stopped as she sits down next to me. I turn to face her slowly.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Um...what are you doing?" she questions.

"Nothing I guess." I reply.

"Oh." Jinx breaths softly. "Then would you like to hang out or something?"

My heart skips and my throat tightens. "Uh...maybe some other time."

"Oh. Okay." she sighs with disappointment drowning her voice. "Sorry."

She places a hand on my shoulder; causing a shiver to travel down my spine. I stare at her strangely and she snatches it off and hides it behind her back. It almost stings to have her touch leave me. "So, you're not mad...right?" I shake my head. She forces a small smile. "Good. I don't mean to make you mad anyway...most of the time."

I don't mean to hurt her. But I'm getting the impression that I already have. I wish she would stop caring about me so much. She's playing too close to fire. And if she doesn't stop, she's going to get burned. I can't keep letting myself fall for her. All it does is hurt us even more. I feel like she's playing games with my emotions. I'm not letting her win, but I keep feeling like she is winning. It's almost like she's a puppet, waiting for me to play with her strings. I'm not going to. She is a person, not a toy. It's like she's begging me for attention that I'm never going to give. I don't exactly know why I'm resisting her. But all I want to do is take this problem off of my chest and give her back her love that doesn't deserve to be wasted on me. It will kill me inside knowing that she won't love me, but I'm willing to take that chance. I admit that I do love Jinx dearly, but as long as she loves me, its just flirting with disaster. I'm afraid that if I go down, she'll go down with me. And I'm not really romantic anyway. But I can't just say 'Jinx, I can't love you because I'm not a romantic person and I don't want to break your heart.' Actually, maybe that would work, just in a nicer way. I kind of feel like Jinx is a sweet poison that I can't stop drinking. I keep trying to rid of her affections toward me, but she resists, and for some reason I keep drinking in more. I hate myself for it, but it seems the more she resists, the fonder and more attached I become. I still don't understand why she loves me. And honestly, I'm not really sure why I love her either. Maybe its her cat-like eyes. They're surprisingly beautiful and captivating. Or maybe its the smug grins she gets on her face. I find them kind of amusing actually. Maybe its the way she talks. Her voice never cracks and is smooth and assuring. But whatever it is, it has me.

"Wally? Wally!"

I break out of my thoughts and listen to her every word. "Yeah, Jinx?"

She rolls her eyes with annoyance. "Did you hear a word I said?"

"Um...yes?" I lie.

"Alright. What did I say?"

"Uh...maybe you could repeat it and then I would remember." I suggest.

"You are so immature." she growls. "What I said was, why do you keep trying to stay away from me as much as possible?"

"Do not." I grunt.

"Yes you do. Quit playing innocent, will you!" she snaps. "Why are you trying to avoid me? Did I do something wrong?"

'_You're in love with me...that's why_.' I think coldly. Then I speak out-loud. "No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why won't look at or annoy me anymore?"

My throat tightens and no words will spill out of my mouth. I mean what am I supposed to say? I can't just tell her that I don't want her to love me anymore. Deep down all I want is her love, but then I know that I'd be responsible for her feelings. I don't think I can handle that responsibility. If I drop them they'll shatter and I won't be able to put them back together. I can't just keep this girl's heart with a clear conscience. But the more I try to let go of her, the deeper I fall in love with her. Its like I'm under some kind of spell that I can't break. I just don't understand what's happening to me. But whatever it is, I can't get rid of it.

"Because, I...I'm afraid that... I'll hurt you." I admit slowly.

"Just by looking at me?" she scoffs. "Even you aren't that ugly."

"Wait, you don't like me like me?"

"Well, actually I do. But you don't like me that way, so I'm kind of giving up here."

I got what I wanted. Her feelings are leaving me and I don't have to worry about breaking her heart anymore. So why do I feel so horrible? "Jinx," I begin.

"Yeah?"

"I actually do."

"You...you do?"

"But I never wanted to get involved and then hurt you, so I kind of tried to get rid of my crush." I mumble. "I just don't want to break your heart."

"Don't worry about that. My heart has been broken before. It doesn't really bother me anymore. I can live with it." she smiles warmly. "But I don't really like living with all of my feelings bottled up inside. And since you feel the same, maybe we can give it a chance?" she offers.

Suddenly, everything I've felt is gone. She's offering me to be with her. She's saying that her heart isn't going to be shattered. And we just told each other how we feel, so now I'm going to take the advice I've been told, and take a chance.

I didn't think I could change my set mind so quickly, but I guess I can. I never really thought I'd be so selfish as to take her heart like this, but I guess I am. And surely I'm not going to refuse the kiss she's planting on my lips. I'm probably taking a risk by pulling her a little bit closer to me. But I don't really understand why.

I don't understand why I'm so happy having her in my arms and why I'm giving into her. I don't get why I was so lucky to catch her eye either. Maybe it was because I'm the only person who understands her, well...besides herself anyway. I know I've lost my mind, but I don't really care anymore. I'll find it again at some point. Just not now. There's something about her kiss that makes me wonder. I don't really think it's sweet poison. I don't even think it's even poison. I just think it's sweet.

But its only a drop of poison.

And I'm not afraid of little bad luck.

Author's note: Well, okay. This is my first Kid FlashxJinx story. And yeah I did it from Kid Flash's POV...even though I'm a girl. Anyway I know that Kid Flash is too serious and they are both out of character, but everyone has a serious side...right? Um..hope you like this chapter and if so please review. Thanks! Oh, and many more chapters to come! Stay tuned!

Until yet another very short next chapter,

PWG


	2. Robin: Rain Dance

Robin: 'Rain Dance.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

RobxStar. When Starfire discovers a dance contest, she attempts to get the boy wonder to dance with her. But when he refuses, she gains another idea. Starfire finally convinces Robin to give in, and their own dance party starts. And Starfire seems to know exactly how to dance.

It was pouring buckets of rain outside. The wind howled and the thunder boomed like a drum. The lightning cracked and lit up the room occasionally. Due to this weather, the power went out. But the power outage didn't stop the Teen Titans from finding something to do. Cyborg worked in the basement, trying to fix the tower's generator. Beast boy had dragged Raven outside and forced her to let the cold rain drip onto her tongue. He would grasp Raven by her hand and make her dance with him. She would only shift her feet from side to side and grumble irritably, but if she really wanted to go inside, she could have.

Starfire and Robin were "snuggled" next to each other on the couch as Robin read the newspaper with a flashlight. Starfire had a blanket wrapped around her tightly as her head rested on top of his shoulder. This didn't really bother him. What did was when he could feel her warm breath travel down his neck. He blushed furiously, but quickly turned his attention back to the newspaper. He raised his eyebrow and scowled at an article about how Control Freak had broken out of jail...again. Robin blew a lock of hair out of his face and ignored the jail break. Control Freak was just a fat couch potato with a high-tech remote. He wasn't a threat anyway. Although, Robin's decision did make him wonder if he was a good leader or not. He shouldn't have been ignoring a criminal. But he just felt so comfortable having Starfire next to him. He felt so happy having her sleeping on his shoulder like she was. But you can never hold your breath about things.

There was a ad about a dance contest on the page Robin was reading. He grimaced at the memory of when he had to dance with Kitten. She had rested her head on his shoulder that night. It felt better when Starfire did it. He knew he shouldn't have been thinking as Starfire as more of a friend, but something's you can't control. Like a person's emotions for example.

He frowned. "Who'd want to enter a dance contest anyway?" he muttered to himself with annoyance. Starfire's eyes shot open. She flew up off of the couch and did loop-de-loops in the air. Robin dropped the paper.

"A dance contest!" Starfire exclaimed. "How delightful!"

Robin's face fell. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I was...but then I heard you talking about the contest of dance and I awakened!" Starfire giggled.

"How could you hear me when you were asleep?"

"I was not when you were talking to yourself."

"I wasn't! Uh..I mean, how could you hear-"

"Because you were talking and I was listening."

"But I thought you were asleep! People can't just wake up to every little sound!"

"I don't. But I am an alien and not a person."

"But...but...never mind. This is getting really, really confusing." Robin grunted.

"Agreed." Starfire nodded. "Now, may we enter the contest of dance! The prize may be sugar candies!"

"Maybe, but you are not going to be eating any candy. Remember the last time you got a sugar high?"

Flashback:

_Robin, Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg entered the living room, only to find a sticky disaster. There were melted candy canes, chocolate bars, lollipops, and mints dripping down from the ceiling and stuck onto the floor. And there in the middle of all was Starfire drinking sodas, eating sugar out of the bag, and throwing sprinkles into the air like confetti. _

_Robin pulled at his hair. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR HOUSE, STARFIRE!"_

_She simply shrugged and swallowed a mouthful of chocolate. "Oops."_

End flashback.

"So I put the candies into the oven at five-hundred degrees for an hour..." Starfire whined. "It will not happen again, Robin!"

"You bet it won't. But I think your forgetting that we had to buy a new oven, sink, dishes, and spent three weeks cleaning up that stuff."

"But it was delicious!"

"Not when you smell like chocolate at the end of every day."

"I like smelling like the chocolate."

"Um...I don't." Robin huffed. "And I hate dancing too."

Starfire plopped herself next to him. "But Robin, it is an Earthly custom to do the dancing! How can you not like it?"

"Not everybody likes the same stuff, Star."

"But you are all human!"

"But everybody on your planet is Tamerainean. You don't like everything they do."

"Perhaps I do."

Robin crossed his arms.

"But you danced with me at the Kitten's prom." Starfire encouraged him.

"Star," he began. "No matter what you do or say, I'm not going to dance at that contest. Besides, prom night was different."

"How was it different?"

"Well, it wasn't a contest."

There was a pause.

"Robin?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Please dance with me now."

"Excuse me?"

"Please dance with me. Nobody is watching."

"You are."

"I am nobody special. We are best friends," Starfire breathed as she pulled him off of the couch. "Why should you be embarrassed if I watch?"

There was a another small silence. "Make it quick." he said quickly. Starfire's face lit up. She dragged him to the middle of the living room and tilted her head at him.

"What shall we do now, Robin?"

"Dance."

"Are we going to do the dance of slow like we participated in at the prom?"

"Sure."

Starfire scratched her arm. "What position must we form in order to dance?"

"Uh...put your hand on my shoulder." Starfire did as he said. He shivered. "Now put your other hand in mine." Starfire placed her hand in his. Robin put his free hand on her back. "Now we just dance, I guess."

Starfire remained silent. She and Robin started to move about; their gazes never leaving each other. They spun around slowly and danced to the beat of the thunder. Starfire rested her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you said you could not dance." she cooed.

"I can't." he replied.

"Then why are you so good at this?"

"I'm not."

"You seem to be."

"Yeah, right."

"Yes, right!"

Robin laughed lightly. "You know, I've never really liked dancing. And I know this sounds stupid, but when I'm dancing with you, its actually...fun."

"I feel the same when I am dancing with you. I would not want anyone else with me now." Starfire whispered.

Robin's eyes widened and thoughts raced around his head. '_Is she lying to me? Or does she really feel like that...nah. Not for me_.' he thought.

"Robin? Why are you so quiet?" Starfire's soothing voice shattered his thoughts.

"I'm just thinking." he swallowed.

"About what?"

"...Just...stuff."

"Very well." Starfire sighed. She closed her eyes and continued to talk to him. "Are you having the fun?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you dislike the dancing."

"You make it pretty fun." Robin said louder than he had intended to. Starfire smiled warmly, but remained silent. He blushed when he felt her smile against his cheek; knowing that she must have heard him. "What are you so happy about?"

"Just stuff." she teased lightly.

"We'll go with that." Robin snorted.

"Yes, I suppose we shall."

Pause.

"Hey, Star?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Are you aware that we've been uh...dancing like this for ten and a half minutes?"

"Yes, and I am quite delighted." Starfire chimed.

"That's...good." Robin choked.

"How do you feel, Robin?"

"Honestly, kind of nervous."

"But why?"

"Well, its kind of...uh...you know." Starfire raised an eyebrow curiously. "I mean, we have our arms around each other, we're dancing really slowly in an almost completely dark room, and our faces seem...too...close..." he trailed off as they closed the little section of space they had had between them. Her lips were assuring to his own, and they were soft against his terribly chapped ones. But no matter how torn they were, Starfire didn't seem to mind at all. She'd been holding her breath about his feelings for too long. This was her chance to exhale. She slid the hand she had placed on his back and buried it into his messy black hair. Her other hand was still in Robin's gloved one. Robin smacked himself inwardly for not pulling away from her. He couldn't stand the fact that he was so selfish to continue luring her affection toward him. But as long as Starfire could stand him, he supposed that was all that really mattered now.

He gently tugged her closer to him, causing a small "eep" sound to force it's way out of her system. He hated himself for moving her to him; for taking such a large step in their relationship, for making the first move, for discovering the side of him that should never have been released, for actually kissing her. And for realizing that this could have happened a long time ago.

Robin's eyes snapped open as wide as they would ever go. He finally let the message get to his brain at how um...forward he had been. Who was this Robin? He couldn't really figure it out. He knew this side of him would never come out so strongly again, but he couldn't let it go on forever.

Starfire gave a small push onto his lips before they broke apart slowly. Starfire pressed her forehead against his. They breathed in and out deeply; some of the breaths sounding more like laughs. Starfire smiled very lightly at his confused face. He blinked as his heart kept congratulating him on what he had just succeed at. But his conscience scolded him coldly. What the little sense he had left allowed that to bother him, but the rest of him couldn't help but have a strong desire to repeat the kiss. But of course, he reminded himself that she was a titan...not his girlfriend. He should just go on like nothing had ever happened to them. That they had never kissed.

Starfire's eyes twinkled at him. "Robin..." she whispered gently before placing her lips on his again. Robin made a suprised grunt, but relaxed in her comforting embrace. This kiss was just as sweet as the first. Short, and sweet. Starfire parted her lips from his soon after. She grinned at him and raised a eyebrow, and Robin's face fell.

Robin fell back onto the couch. "Uh...what just happened?"

Starfire sat down next to him and smoothed out her skirt. "We participated in an Earthly custom for a male and female who happen to like each other very, very much." she explained in a oddly calm tone.

"Oh." Robin sniffed. "Okay."

"Yes, okay indeed." Starfire pouted. "Do you have any other comments to make?"

"Yeah." He turned to face her and took her hand in his. "Starfire, I'm really sorry I was so forward. I...I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry that I, uh...kis-" Starfire put a finger to his lip.

"Do not feel guilt." she assured him. "That was...a glorious few moments of dancing with you, and I would quite enjoy doing that again...after I figure out how this happened so quickly. "

"Really?"

"Y-yes. It was...q-quite enjoyable between t-two...f-friends that seem to have quite a b-bit more n-now." Starfire stuttered.

"I'd say." Robin remarked bluntly. "But yeah; I think we might be more than...friends now. I mean, we kissed."

"Agreed." Starfire nodded. "But I must ask you something,"

"Yes?"

"Do you wish to be more than friends?"

"Uh...sure." he gulped. He'd been waiting for this.

"I do as well."

"Seriously?"

"As serious as a troulgor ganhaul on gorb gorb!" she promised cheerfully. Robin tilted his head.

"_Riiiiiiiiight_." he moaned. "Okay...so...I guess..."

"That we must join the dance contest!"

"Uh, no."

Starfire scratched her head for a moment. When a light bulb formed above it, she scrambled off of the couch and picked up Silkie. She held the creature in front of Robin's face. Starfire smiled. "Please just look at his little face." she whimpered. Silkie laid a sloppy lick on Robin's cheek. He wiped it off with a disgusted expression.

"Two words, Silkie;" Robin began, growling. "Breath mints."

Starfire placed Silkie down on the floor. "If I purchase Silkie the breath of mints, will you then join the contest of dance?"

"No."

"What if I-"

"Starfire. We aren't going to enter the dance contest." Robin interrupted. "I'm perfectly happy just dancing with you in here."

Starfire forced a grin. "And I am very content having you by my side. Besides, I suppose that the contest of dance is not that fun." she slurred. "I am having much fun just speaking to you now."

Robin's face softened. "Ditto."

"Oh." Starfire blinked. "GLORIOUS!"

"Yeah, I guess it is...sort of."

Starfire giggled as she leaned on Robin's shoulder.

"The power's back." Robin said as the lights filled the room. The radio flipped on, and a slow song flowed through their ears. He stood up and extended his hand to her. "I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me."

She grinned and took his hand gently, and led him too the center of the room. She nestled her head into his cape fabric with a content sigh. "I do not think it will kill me either." she whispered, now knowing that the her new found fondest memory was dancing to the sound of the rain.

Author's note:

Starfire: The girl of wolves that are purple wishes to announce that she very much enjoys getting the reviews that are free of flames. And that the next chapter will have Robin and I (pulls Robin next to her) in it! Or perhaps friends Beast boy and Raven!

Robin: Or maybe you people should decide...

Starfire Glorious!

Raven: Just make sure I don't have to kiss tofu breath over there (looks at BB with a disgusted look)...or anyone for that matter.

Beast boy: Oh come on, Raven! You know you love me!

Raven You wish.

Cyborg: Well, since everyone else is ordering pizza, its up to me to finish the announcements! Ahem; PWG wants a few suggestions for the next chapter. And the prize is...okay there is no prize. But suggestions are appriciated! Maybe me and Bumblebee...hint hint!

Me: Um...yeah. Whatever. Okay, people, I know this is only the second chapter, but I don't have THAT big of an imagination. But I'm still rooting for a Robin and Starfire story...since its already in my head and I'm starting to write it down. So please take a vote on what couple I should do. But it only can be the following couples: BBxRae, RobxStar, CyxBee, BBxTerra, or KidFlashxJinx.

Cyborg: HAHAHAHA! Robin and Starfire kissed!

Robin: Oh, come on! I'm not that forward!

Beast boy: He's lying! Its written right here (points to a paragraph)!

Me: Heh heh. This was a weird chapter, you don't have to tell me...

Starfire: I very much enjoyed it!

Raven: As much as I love warm and fuzzies all around, I liked chapter one better. It was dark...ish.

Robin: So like the author said, please vote and review!

Until next chapter,

PWG


	3. Robin: A simple note

Robin: A simple note.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT (as if you already didn't know).

RxS. When Robin can't contain his feelings for Starfire inside of him anymore, he writes it all down on paper. But when an extra pair of eyes see it, emotions are released, and Robin doesn't really know what to think of it. That is until he knows how wonderful a simple note can be.

_'Starfire,_

_I stare at you. I try to understand you. After all the years we've known each other, you are still a mystery to me. You know me better than anyone else does, and I know you better too. But I still don't really understand you._

_I love looking at you. You're beautiful, and at the same time, pretty cute. I'm the leader of the team. But lately it seems that I'm not leading you, but you're leading me. Leading me to you. All I can think about is you. My mind can't really hold all that you are to me. You always seem fresh and new to me; full of suprises and explosions of laughs. You're like a Christmas present; its always a suprise. I'm fascinated, but still really confused. And for some reason, I'm happy about that. Being confused. _

_I watch you grow each year. I can observe you from a distance, and take it all in like that, or see your smile up close. Whenever you smile, I can't explain how it makes me feel. Pretty happy, actually. You overwhelm me. I'm completely lost in you. Contently, though. _

_Your childlike innocence and personality draws me to you somehow. The way you always ask about everything that someone your age should know about by now. But you didn't come from this planet anyway. In a way, I'm kind of happy about that. I love being able to spend time with you and explain everything about Earth. These past few years have been the best of my life. Because you were there. I don't think I even knew what happy was until I met you._

_How do you do it? You remain pure and gentle, never unsure about yourself. You aren't self conscious or nervous about anything. I wish I could say the same about me. But I think I'm even more upset with myself for being so attached to you. You're a titan, and you'd never want someone like me. I'm obsessive, strict, and totally opposite from you. You're sweet and kind, caring; not anything like me. But no matter how many times I try to convince myself out of my feelings, the deeper I seem to fall towards you. You always catch me when I do._

_It always stings me to allow your touch to leave me. I hate myself for it, but I love holding your hand or even staring into your two beautiful eyes. If you could see my eyes, they would be nothing compared to your's. Your eyes are...well, breath taking really. Whenever I get the chance, I stare into them for as long as I can before you catch me. I always take a horrible risk looking at them like that. I always seem to move closer to you. Closer to your lips. But I shouldn't be thinking about you like that. You're a friend. Just a friend. I'm accepting that. I don't have a problem accepting that. You don't need to waste your love on me. I'm not worthy of it. _

_I can sense you looking at me. You're probably wondering why I've been writing for, like, three hours. And you might be wondering why I've thrown out alteast two hundred and something sheets of paper. But this is really hard for me to write about. I can only think of one word to describe you. Perfect. I swear you are. I don't have one doubt in my mind. But seriously, everything seems so perfect about you. There's your smile, your eyes, the way you crinkle your nose when you're confused, your personality, you're kind, pretty...you must think I'm some kind of creep, huh? Uh...sorry about that. But I need to get all of this down on paper. I'd never be able to tell this to your face. Never. You're going to hate me for being in love you. Aw man! I sound like a poet! I should stop that..._

_...but you're still staring at me. For a few minutes now. And I've noticed you moving closer. Its kind of weird, but kind of not. If I said I hate it when you look at me, I'd be lying. _

_You know, you look even prettier when you're suspicious. Which can be most of the time. Toward me, anyway. Why are you always so suspicious of me? Just because I worked with a guy in a bat suit doesn't mean you should always expect me to do something weird...like writing this totally humiliating letter to you. Stupid pen. If I had been writing in a pencil I could erase all the idiotic, and as Beast boy would call it, mushy things. Anyway, back to...whatever I've been rambling about the last few hours. But I don't want to waste your time._

_I've got it bad. I know it too. _

_I love you, but I just can't._

_Now I can feel your hands squeezing my arms and I can feel your breath on my neck...or the part of it that isn't covered by my cape anyway. Its kind of a nice feeling actually. Its just, I think when you like some one, you...I...I...that...oh, shoot. You're reading this stupid letter over my shoulder, aren't you?'_

Starfire gave his cheek a small kiss as he dropped the pen. "Yes I am." she murmured.

Robin blinked repeatedly and his body froze with pure fear and shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would leave. He opened it, closed it, opened it, closed it, and did that for about a minute. "You...read...it..." he forced. "You...you weren't...ever supposed to...read...read that." Starfire floated in front of him and smiled warmly.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"B-because I'm a brainless i-idiot." he replied slowly, nervously.

"You are not." she giggled lightly. "But you are a very skilled writer."

"I...I shouldn't have let you see that." he stiffened. "That was only meant for me to see."

"Perhaps it was not." she whispered sweetly. "I am quite flattered and delighted."

"You are?"

"Of course. I have never had anyone feel so strongly about me before."

"Look," he began. "I know that you probably don't like me like that, so can we just forget this letter was ever written?"

"No." Starfire answered simply. Her voice dipped into a soothing tone. "Because I do."

"Star-"

Starfire placed a gentle kiss on his lips, cutting his words off as well. Robin leaned back in his chair. He gently laid a gloved hand on her back. She smiled to herself and melted in his arms. Robin knew he shouldn't have been encouraging her. Kissing her back. Even have written an innocent love letter. But now, all he wanted was her. Her tender kiss and her arms encircled around his neck loosely. It was all he had wanted ever since the word hello. She had him. And as far as anyone could tell, he had Starfire as well. That's all they ever really wanted. Each other. Now they had that, and they couldn't have been any happier. That's a good thing.

Now he knew he'd broken his promise to her and himself; he'd never let her use her love on him. Although, she did seem quite happy with using her emotion on him. And he felt fine with that.

Because now, they'd taken too many steps ahead to turn back.

They'd never go back to hiding.

Because love is too strong for that.

And they'd both held on too long to let go.

Author's Note: Sorry for the almost painfully short chapter. I have trouble writing anything semi-long. Uh...I promise that the next chappy will be much longer. This chapter was based off a beautiful love letter a man wrote to his wife. His note was a lot nicer, but I couldn't copy it or anything. I added and took out a lot of words for this chapter. I was going to do a BBxRae for this chapter, but this one was already pre-written...and I'm lazy and not a fast writer. & yeah, this is kinda the same as chapter 1. Hehe...ahem. Please review!

Till next chapter,

PWG

And yes, I know that Robin isn't romantic.


	4. Beast boy: Dirty Dancing

Disclaimer: I don't own double T and probably never will.

Beast boy: Dirty dancing.

RavenxBeast boy. After a nasty rain storm, Beast boy decides to have some fun. But little does an unsuspecting empath know that she's involved with it. Beast boy somehow drags her outside into dozens of mud puddles, and forces her to dance...or shift her feet from side to side. But when his clumsiness gets the best of him, the odd couple falls into a rather large puddle. What does Raven think of this, and what opportunity does Beast boy take advantage of?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The last remaining drops of rain drizzled down from the sky delicately. The morning dew stuck to the blades of grass and the soft petals of a crocus; it's lavender shading growing into the drops. Darkened clouds hovered over the once blue sky. The sun peered it's brilliant rays through a thin, fluffy cloud of gray coloring. Rain drops reflected little portions of light, and began to lighten the rest of the sky. A softened blue covered the clouds; allowing the sun to shine at it's full compassity. A small robin started to sing a melotic tune as a small groundhog came out of hiding in the soil. As it attempted to walk onto the grass, it dipped it's foot into a small mud puddle. The startled groundhog squealed and scurried back into a hole in the ground. And spread across the lawn at Titans Tower, was a LOT of deep mud puddles.

A smug grin revealed a canine tooth on green skin. A pair of forest green eyes twinkled mischievously and a maniac laugh exploded throughout the building. A cloaked head creaked its direction toward him. Piercing violet eyes and a black lip were the only visible facial details underneath the shadow of her hood. Her nose was buried under a book as her eyes peered over to her cackling teammate. His messy green hair bounced up and down with the movement of his head, and his pointed ears wiggled about strangely. The book was tossed onto the couch as the devil crossed her arms.

"What's so funny that it made me put away a book?"

His laughing stopped and he raised an eyebrow oddly. "Its for me to know...and for YOU to never find out...okay you'll find out in a few minutes." Beast boy snorted.

"You're a freak of nature." Raven said bluntly.

"Yeah! Well, you are...you...you're part devil!"

"And you're part nerd." Raven grunted as she buried her face in the book again. Beast boy shook his head and glanced out the window. The morning dew remained on the grass and the wilted flowers were beginning to straighten again. The sunlight appeared to be exhausted. The last rays were fading away into the shadows as the sun began to lower in the sky. Beast boy glanced at his watch. _"6: 47"_. In a few minutes the sun would set until the next longing day, and he'd never gather enough courage again. He'd never make his move in time. And speaking of time, his was almost up.

Beast boy tugged at his collar and turned on his heel to face his weakness...Raven. She paid not attention whatsoever to his nervous emotion, and continued to study her text. He rocked back and forth on the ball of his foot, that is, until he leaned backward too much, and fell down. The empath raised an eyebrow, but still ignored him. He rubbed the back of his head with a stupid expression. Her attitude practically drove him insane. He stood up, brushed himself off, walked toward her, and cleared his throat.

Her face was blank. "I'm not a doctor. Don't bother me."

"Um...I don't need a doctor." he seethed; his anger building up inside of him. "But I was just wondering-"

"Why you're an idiot and why you can't ever find a way to entertain yourself."

"No...but that's a good one! Heh heh heh."

"At least someone is funny here."

Fists formed. "Raven," Beast boy started gently. "Listen, what I was REALLY wondering is if...if...if..."

"Get on with it."

"...if you would like to go dancing!" he finished quickly. He gained an un-easy, pained smile. She lowered her book.

"Excuse me?" she scoffed. "Do I look like Terra to you?"

"Uh...no." he blinked. "But, I would still really like it if you went dancing with me...now...in the back yard...with the sunset...kinda roma-"

Raven narrowed her eyebrows dangerously. "Beast boy, I'm aware that you have little sense, but I think you just lost whatever was left!" she growled. "Asking me to dance is going too far. This is probably some pointless prank that Cyborg will video tape and you idiots will show it to the whole city."

"Its nothing like-"

"I don't want to hear it." Raven breathed. She closed her eyes tightly and put her hands on her head. "Maybe you should ask Starfire to dance."

"I can't." Beast boy sniffed.

"Why not? She likes people...and whatever species you are." She snickered to herself. "So what's the problem?"

"Um...Robin."

"What about him?"

"Starfire."

"What about her?"

"I can't touch her!"

"Why not? He holds her hand all the time."

"Exactly!"

"Right. So why can't you dance with her again?"

"Robin'll kill me."

"So?"

"He'll kill me." Beast boy repeated.

"Big whoop." Raven said lifelessly.

The room was becoming darker, as if the curtains were closing on their own. Beast boy's boyish grin faded like the sunlight. _"6:55"_. Time was running out. In about ten more minutes, the sun would be gone and the day he was finally brave would become lost, and his opportunity would slip out his fingers like a snake. Whether Raven liked it or not, she **was** going to dance. And he would do anything for it. It was time for him to exhale.

Beast boy plopped himself next to Raven. She still was ignoring him. Her attention seemed to be sucked into that book, and it would return after she finished it. The last _802_ pages, that is. Beast boy's heart burned with anticipation. Sure Raven was a fast reader, but there was no way she could finish that many pages in three to ten minutes. He sucked in his breath, reached for the book, slammed it closed, received a mean look from Raven, and began to speak.

Beast boy waved childishly. "Hi."

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" she screamed. Beast boy inched away from her and hugged himself with one arm. "WELL!"

"Rae, the last thing this is is a prank." Beast boy whispered. "But I really just want to-"

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Not until you dance with me." Beast boy sing-sang. Raven's temple throbbed insanely hard.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" she croaked. Beast boy moved closer to her and nodded innocently. The corner of her mouth turned downward. "You're invading my personal space." she snarled. "The limit is three feet or more, Garfield."

"Okay, Rae." he grinned, standing up and offering her his hand. "Hey, that rhymed!"

Raven daintily placed her hand in his gloved one. "Wow. Who knew you actually had some manners." she mused.

"Yeah, yeah. Manners and Goth chicks." Beast boy laughed.

"And now its gone."

"Come on! There's only a few more minutes left!"

"Until what?"

"Till the sunset is gone! We can't dance in the dark, now can we?"

Raven shrugged as Beast boy dragged her out to the outside world. The leftover rain soaked through her shoes, sending a slight chill down her frail ankle. Deep down, she couldn't have felt happier to be with him. As immature, odd, and...green as he was, it only drew her closer to him. And as dark, mysterious, and anti-social as she was, the more he wanted her. They were constantly falling for each other; always catching each other on the way down. It was a strange relationship, but it best thing they ever had. They pretended that there was and never would be anything between them, but it was A. Big. Lie. You can't see the future. You can't decide all of it on your own. As life continues, so does your future. Of course, you can't decide what happens presently either. No matter how much you want to. You can't make someone love you, and they can't do that to you.

Stars were beginning to glitter in the sky pleasantly as the sun's dim light was dying slowly. The moon's eerie glow began to cast over the trees and a owl hooted coldly. A chilly breeze flowed freely; a small taste of it making its way down Raven's bare legs. She tugged her hand away from his with a grunt of pure disappointment.

"Its too cold." she spat. "And there are a ton of mud puddles."

Beast boy reached forward and draped most of her cape over one shoulder; surrounding her entire body in a midnight blue cocoon. "Better now?"

"I can't dance with it though. Oh. That's just too bad. Maybe some other time..." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm like venom. The girl started to turn around hastily. Almost running, really. She couldn't be near him. She could sense the feeling that was running through him, and she couldn't take advantage of it. It would only put them both in danger. Or would it? Maybe not every emotion was dangerous...But she couldn't risk it. One wrong move, and it would sting like pouring salt over a cut. You can always wash it off with water. But it doesn't take all the pain away. He was a naive fourteen-year-old who was unaware of how bitter love can be. Sure he'd dealt with Terra before, but Terra wasn't a demon with un-stable emotions. Raven had felt his crush for the ex-titan, but his feelings for her were so strong that it actually ached inside. She kept asking herself why he would love someone like her. Why she felt the same for him. Why whenever he reached out toward her, she slapped his hand away. And why in the world was she was running away from him?

"Raven! WAIT! What did I say?" his weary voice called to her. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? ONE DANCE, RAVEN! THAT'S ALL I ASK FOR! ONE STINKIN' DANCE AND YOU GO ALL CRAZY ON ME! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

She stopped running and turned to face him. "I can sense it, Beast boy." she replied curtly. "That's what." She paused. "But I'm not going to run anymore,"

"Why did you run in the first place?" he panted.

"Because..." Raven searched for a reason. "Because this place is better." she lied. "There's...less...puddles?"

"Oh." Beast boy blinked. "Good choice!" he chimed as he grabbed her hand again.

_"7:07"_.

It really wasn't fair to lead him on, but it still wasn't fair to throw his heart onto the floor and let him pick up the pieces either. So in the end, she decided that if he only desired one simple dance, one dance was what he was going to get. Nothing more. Nothing less. They spun around slowly and swiftly, Beast boy pulling her a little closer every now and then. She gained a disoriented expression, filled with nervousness, disgustment, and unfamiliar confusion. Raven couldn't decide if she liked being closer to him or if she wanted to push him into the mud and scream. She thought perhaps that she was the happiest she'd ever been just having him in her light embrace, meeting his eyes every now and then. But meeting his eyes was far too dangerous. He'd always seem to move his face closer to her's...and it wasn't safe. He was flirting with fire. And he could get burned if he didn't stay far enough away. But it seemed that at this point, that he didn't care about getting burned. All he wanted was to take his opportunity before the next few minutes were over. If he waited too much longer, his chance would be lost like the time, and time can't turn back. If it could, most mistakes would never had been made.

_"7:10"_.

The last ray of light was flickering helplessly as hoots of owls were multiplying. A few shadows of bats twirling around the sky spread across to the damp ground. Beast boy began to spin at a very fast pace...in the dark...where there are a bunch of slippery puddles...not the brightest idea in the world. One last crow's cry was drowned out by the crazed holler of a empath.

"BEAST BOY!"

There laying hopelessly in the middle of a giant mud puddle was Raven and Beast boy. She was laying on top of him with a threatening scowl planted on her lips. Although, Beast boy seemed quite amused. His face had a smug grin and eyebrows furrowed amusingly. Raven grit her teeth.

"YOU IDIOT!" she blasted. "NOW I'M COVERED IN MUD AND ON TOP OF YOU OF ALL-" Raven was cut off as Beast boy placed a devilish kiss on her lips. It was timid at first, testing to see what his consequences would be. Raven twitched an eyebrow as he laid a hand on her shoulder. She grimaced as much as she could while still being lip-locked with her dance partner. But something inside of her kept saying "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!", while her mouth kept wanting to spit the Beast boy taste out. But as the kiss gradually deepened, she knew that kissing Beast boy was way out of character for her. "Beast boy!" she screamed as she pushed him out from under her. She stood up, fuming. Raven pointed her index finger in his blushing face. "Don't. You. _Ever._ Do. _That_. Again. Of all the disgusting, pitiful, nauseating things I've ever experienced, yours had to be the worst! You are the most stupid..._thing_ on the whole planet! I could use a whole bottle of mouthwash and still not get the Garfield garbage out of my mouth!"

"It was just a kiss, Raven!" Beast boy protested boldly. "Jeez!"

"Yeah, but it was a kiss from you! That has to be the worst kind!" yelled Raven franticly. "Next time give me some warning! Then maybe I can find a good place to hide before you make another stupid mistake like that!"

Beast boy waggled his eyebrows. "Hehe...next time, huh?"

"Not a chance!" she winced. A large blush traced her cheeks. "I wouldn't kiss you again if you paid me."

"What if I gave you..." Beast boy dug through his pocket. "What if I give you a penny, a piece of string attached to a paper clip, some glitter, and a sticker with a car on it?"

Raven headed toward the tower feeling a mix of happiness, hatred, and a desire to repeat what just happened. "Beast boy, maybe some day you'll understand what I mean when I say that you're disgusting." she said bluntly over her shoulder before disappearing into the building.

Beast boy scratched his head. "I will never get demons. What does she mean by--..._heh heh heh heh heh heh heh_. She digs me..." Beast boy followed Raven inside with a chuckle. He brushed some of the mud off his leg. "I guess this is what you call 'dirty dancing'."

Author's note: I'm perfectly aware that this a short chapter. But, hey, I tried. I know a bunch of you people requested BBxRae, so here you are! Happy...whatever today is! Kinda a odd and OOC chapter, but BBxRae is really hard to write, for me anyway. Hope you enjoyed it though and please send reviews that are flame free! Thanks!

PWG

And no, I don't know why I keep writing stories that have to do with rain and dancing. I'm probably not going to be updating for a little while. But keep watch anywhoo!


	5. Beast boy: Ten things I love about you

Disclaimer: I don't own TT, but I do own a violin and two fluffy guinea pigs!

Beast boy: Ten things I love about you.

RaexBB. Beast boy's POV. But like the title says: BB makes a list of ten things he loves about Raven. This chapter is odd and pointless.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hmm...lets see. Ten things I love about Raven. Dude, where do I start? From number ten I guess...okay.

10) She's always suspicious.

Its kinda cute the way she looks when she's suspicious of me...or anyone. She must think I'm some kind of nut or somethin'. Just because I eat nothing but tofu, doesn't mean that I'm a freak. Maybe she should be suspicious of Starfire! I mean, that girl drinks like, fifty bottles of mustard a day! That just isn't normal! Or maybe she should suspect Robin. He wears a mask! What does he have to hide anyway? Has he robbed a bank! Are his eyes red? Does he even have eyes! Or maybe he just thinks the mask is cool. Yeah, that's probably it. Cyborg! What does he have to hide? Um...I don't even think he does, so why would Rae be suspicious of him if he has no secrets? Ooh! Maybe because he always wins at video games! How does he do tha...oh. I have bad hand-eye cordination. Other wise I could always win! So, nope; Cy has nothing to hide. But I still love it when Raven is suspicious.

9) She's smart.

Its kind of nice to have a really smart girl around. Its nice when I don't understand something, she'll explain it to me. I'm not saying I'm stupid, I'm just saying that she's smarter. She's always reading those big books with the big words in them! Those things have a bagillion pages in them! And really big words too! Like...like...I can't even pronounce those words...that's how big they are. Heh heh. I love that about her, too.

8) She listens to my jokes.

Raven is the _only_ one who even bothers to listen to my jokes. Not even Starfire listens! Raven hates my jokes (or does she?), but at least she listens...everyone else kinda tunes out. I dunno; maybe Rae likes my jokes, but she always gets mad when I tell one. Er...maybe she just has anger management issues. She's kinda cute when she's mad, though..._heh_.

7) She's Goth.

I always used to think Goths were sorta creepy, but Raven is a really cool one. She is dark and has a dry sense of humor. And its kind of funny in a way. She's always sarcastic and its sorta amusing. She always wears black and **TONS** of eye shadow and mascara, and personally, I don't think she needs it. Just between us, she's pretty without all that junk. Although, she could grow her hair a little longer. I like it the way it is, I guess.

6) She wears a cape.

Oh come on! How many chicks wear a cape? Seriously! Robin wears a cape, so, whoop-de-tap dancing-doo for him. But Raven looks cool in a cape, though. Kinda creepy, but cool. Whenever she puts her hood on theres a shadow that covers most of her face. Pretty interesting if you ask me. My hoods never did that! Maybe she has a magic hood or something. Well, she is from some other dimension thingy. Hmm...I'll have to ask her about that sometime.

5) Um...oh yeah! She isn't a girly-girl.

I'm not saying I hate girly-girls, but they always fret over if they spent enough time on their hair or if their teeth are white enough. Rae doesn't do any of that. The only thing that worries her the most is if she has a chance to run before I tell a joke. Actually, everyone does that. _Sooooo_...that one doesn't count. Hehe.

4) She'll play video games with me if I ask enough times.

Okay, so maybe she doesn't exactly get into the game. Truthfully, she just kinda sits there wiggling her fingers around the buttons lifelessly. But its still fun to know that she has at least one percent interest! That has to count for something! Right? Whatever. She's like, the only person I can ever beat at video games. I can't even beat Starfire! I never even told her how to play Mega-monkeys...oh. Robin probably told her. Haha...they totally like each other. Its almost sickening how obvious they are! Can't they just smooch and get it over with already? Er...back to Raven. I like that about her; the whole kicking her butt at video games thing. Funner than it sounds. Especially when you always lose to a robot dude and a guy who smells like cheap hair gel. So when you always lose like that, its a nice change.

3) She'll always sample my food.

Whenever I cook, she'll be polite and sample it. Uh...not so polite after words. She sorta shouts and blows up every light bulb in the house. According to her, I'm a bad joke teller, cook, and video game player. A.K.A., she totally digs me. Girls always mean the opposite of what they say...sometimes. Raven always seems to mean it when she tells me to go away and leave her alone.

2) She'll always get me what I want for Christmas.

Whether its a Game Station 3000 or a counting monkey, I can always count on Raven to get it. I wish I could do the same for her, but my wallet isn't as big as Richie Rich's is. That's Robin, by the way. I've seen how many times he's wrecked his R-cycle! I'm not blind! It takes lots 'o money to fix those things! And he DID used to work with 'ol bat boy in a mansion over in Gotham. GAH! Why do I keep talking about everybody else? What is this girl doing to me? I just love everything about her.

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!** Okay. Here is the thing I love about Raven the most:

1) She doesn't kill me whenever I kiss her. Now you gotta love her for that.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ugh! This chapter turned out horribly. But I wrote it in a few minutes, so, that's probably why...heh heh. Uh...hope you like it anyway. This story is kind of like a mix between "10 ways to annoy Misty" and chapter three of this series...both stories by me, thank you very much. : ) Please send flame free reviews! Thanks!

PWG


	6. Starfire: Final Farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...yet. Hehe.

Starfire: Final farewell.

RobxStar. Tonight the stars are glittering beautifully and the September chill is slicing its way into the Summer. On the roof of Titans Tower, Robin and Starfire lay in each others sweet embraces. But when the alien princess gathers enough courage to tell her boy wonder her true feelings, although he truly loves her, she is rejected. Things get...a little awkward between the two. Robin gets a lecture, and approaches his sweetheart's room with his lie about to be tossed away and be replaced with true emotions. When he gets there, she is packing her things, ready to give him a final farewell before she sets off for Tameran. Will his mistake scar his life forever, or will he be able to tell her?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The moonlight was scarce behind the thin clouds that hovered with a look that could chill any heart. The craters dented into the glowing ball resembled the face of a man; a simple and plain expression on the face. The glow spread across the ground, casting shadows across trees and encouraging the hoots of owls. Bat's whines and silhouettes blew into ears through the bitterly cold wind. Despite the fact that it was Summer, it was still cold. Very. Cold. Almost like an October chill blowing in from who-knows-where. The flowers began to wilt slowly as tree's leaves fluttered to the frosty ground. The rest of the Summer had been warm and enjoyable; never one ounce of a chill. This was strange.

Very strange.

Never had it been so cold...so dark in this season. It was only the middle of August, and already September was beginning to slash its way into the sun like a knife. The sudden chill and weather tantrum was beginning to force suprised citizens to throw on cocoons of coats and seas of blankets and sheets. Tonight all people were sleeping peacefully in their warm pajamas and pleasantly drowning in their ocean of blankets. Children with their groups of obnoxiously stuffed animals, ranging from Teddy bears to Malamute puppies. Ah yes, Winter was creeping up slowly, each step colder than the last. And maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

A blur of purple and red lay side-by-side on the roof of their tower. They were counting stars and chattering up a storm. Green eyes gazed hopefully at a mess of black hair as hidden eyes examined every glittering jewel in the sky. His mouth was moving slowly as the naming of constellations was sounded. The stories behind them becoming revealed to innocent ears. His hand pointed up to them wisely, tracing the star's shape. The other covered hand was loosely draped around her slender waist. In a gentlemanly manner, of course. He wasn't exactly what you'd call "forward" or "honest about emotions". The best describing words were "obsessive" and "painfully shy", or "secretive". The head that was rested on his chest was nothing like that. More joyful and emotional. And boy, were her emotions ever cutting at her tonight.

Having her head rested on his muscular chest was...amazing. She could feel his steady, warm breaths bouncing off her head gently; his finger twirling a strand of her fiery hair that was laying freely on the hard and cold cement. In a way, they were sort of flirting. Her head was on his chest, he was twirling her hair, they were laying next to each other with no one else around, and whispering sweet, melodic words to each other; smiling every time a word was spoken. Their feelings were obvious, just not to them. The raven haired boy constantly tried to convince his feelings other wise, but it isn't as easy as it sounds.

If it hadn't for the small trickle of light, the surroundings of the two would have been completely engulfed in the darkness. At least they would have each other to cling onto. If the world came crashing down, they wouldn't want to have their arms around anyone else but each other. They'd never have the guts to say it though. Especially if you don't know how your dream lover feels for you.

Starfire buried her face into his chest. "It is beautiful tonight."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Kind of chilly, but its still really nice."

"Yes. But the cold is not so bad." the princess swooned. "You are quite warm." Robin's eyebrows shot up.

"In what way?" he asked.

Starfire made a half shrug. "Your shirt of sweat is fluffy, and warm. What way did you think I ment?"

"I dunno. The way you just said, I guess." Robin looked down at her and pulled her closer, gently and only slightly. "You cold?"

"No, not anymore." she murmured. "Are you?"

"Nah. Its still Summer, anyway." he replied tenderly. "There's still time to stay warm,"

"And that is why we are in sweaters?" Starfire mused.

"Tonight is just a fluke, that's all." Robin snorted. "Probably just a wind from Gotham or something."

"Please, where is that?"

"A place I used to live."

"What is it like there?"

"Big, loud, and full of crazy fan girls." He chuckled. "Not that I'm saying this place isn't full 'o them."

"You will not fall for any of them, will you?" Starfire questioned, her voice timid and worried. Robin cocked his head at her.

"Not in a million years." She let out a relieved breath. He smiled. "Those girls are crazy. They pay ten bucks to touch a sidewalk I walked on earlier."

"That is...strange." she giggled.

"No kidding." Robin scoffed. Starfire stared up at him.

"You find these girls distasteful, yes?"

"Yes."

"And you would never develop a serious relationship?"

"No. I don't like those girls. I don't really think much of them."

"Well, what do you think of me?"

"A lot of things."

"Like..."

Robin turned to meet her gaze. He grew a boyish grin. "I'm not telling you." Star sighed and allowed her mind to run free after ideas.

What did he mean by that? What did he really feel? Why wouldn't he tell? And why he smiling so...cutely? His expression made her heart flutter somewhere in the sky. He'd never looked that way before. It was almost...almost bewitching, really. Starfire had no problem with that. If he wanted to come in, she'd open the door in a heartbeat. Speaking of heartbeats, her's were increasing as his grip on her tightened ever so lightly. This and Robin...did not mix. It was like putting whipped cream on a hot dog. Who was this guy? And where did the shy one run off to? Starfire didn't care. This was the most security and contentment she'd felt in a long time.

Just being in his embrace was enough to melt any girl, especially Starfire. She could combine all of his many fan girls, and their affection would never add up to what her's was. The rest of her life was a forgotten memory now; every tear and cruel word ever spoken to her was sent downstream for a while. She never wanted him to let go. His strong arms were a sweet paradise that she never could have imagined. All the cold that lingered in the air had evaporated like steam, and it felt like the world was nothing but perfect. As long as he was there, the world would never come crashing down. But it still felt like there was poison dancing around them. And it was because they couldn't tell.

They had surrendered to each other, giving into embraces and tender whispers. They felt so lucky to be able to be the ones being embraced and loved by, although they didn't know it...yet. Someday when enough courage was constructed, they'd know. The thought of what each other's emotions were drowned their thoughts and haunted every dark corner of their minds. It was torture going about every day not knowing and pretending that they had no feelings whatsoever. And it was living a lie. Should I tell, or should I keep it to myself? That's what they asked themselves day after longing day. Their love wasn't intentional, but it was carved in stone now, and they couldn't scratch it out.

Robin glanced over at her. Her ruby shaded hair was spread across the ground, her eyes were beginning to close slowly; relaxed and tired at the same time. If this time together was a dream, they never wanted to wake up. Just stay in a peaceful slumber. Robin let out a exhausted breath as she nestled her head deeper into his jacket fabric. The devil red coloring her eye's only view. Starfire tucked her right hand under her chin.

"Robin?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just...complicated stuff."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah, nothing you'd wanna hear."

"I would not mind."

Robin sighed. "Star, you wouldn't understand."

There he went with the mystery boy routine again; always keeping things to himself and making her feel stupid and worthless. What did he really feel, and why wouldn't he just swallow his pride and say it? The heat and tension was rising within both of them, never understanding what they were so hesitant about. Starfire couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand knowing what he felt, and never knowing what he would feel if she told him. She had to come clean and admit herself to her superman. She needed to get this off her chest...for good. Of course, someone as naive as her didn't know what rejection was, but she would as soon when she opened her mouth.

Starfire sat up nervously, gently pushing Robin's hand off her. He raised an eyebrow. "You want to go inside?"

She shook her head. "No," she began. "But Robin, there is something I need to speak to you about..." He sat up next to her.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, we have known each other for a very long time now, and we have spent much time together...like now."

"Yup."

"And...and I have began to feel strange around you lately."

"In what...way? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Starfire defended. "It is just, I feel like I am just wishing for you to be..."

"Be what?" he asked. "Star, what point are you trying to get to?"

"...more than my friend." she admitted. "Robin, in Earth terms, I believe that I am in love..." Robin grimaced. "...with you." she ended.

Robin's heart stopped beating. He almost died. She...loved him. _Him_. And he couldn't get it through his head. It isn't safe to dive into a lake a venom, and surely it isn't safe to dive into emotions like that...is it?

He loved her more than anything, but he couldn't say it. He couldn't even write it down on paper or buy a card that said it. That's pathetic. Every non-responsive second that passed dug into her mind; causing her to expect the worst...that he didn't love her. And it killed her inside. She smacked herself inwardly for telling him what she really felt. She shouldn't have. Why couldn't she had just left well enough alone. This perfect dream that had been swimming through their thoughts, had just formed into a horrifying nightmare. And they couldn't wake up from it. Sweet poison was intoxicating their bodies.

"Starfire," Robin frowned. "I don't know how to tell you this, but...I...I don't like you...that way." he lied. And she bought it.

_I don't like you that way. Not that way. That way. That way._

The words played with the alien's mind painfully, pulling at her puppet strings until they broke. She could feel the tears welling up in her emerald eyes, but she fought them back forcefully. "That is...okay." she choked, forcing a faint smile. "I do not...mind at...all. But I...I wish to go inside." Starfire said quickly. Her voice was smothered in pain. She threw herself off the ground and darted inside like there was no tomorrow. The door slammed loudly behind her. Robin reached his hand out toward her.

"STARFIRE! WAIT!" his voice dipped. "I didn't mean it."

TT

Starfire brushed tears form her face as she ran toward her room. Her heart had been smashed with a hammer. It just couldn't be patched back together. Not after how much damage he just done to her. He was playing with her emotions. And he was winning. The score was millions to zero. It wasn't fair play.

Star reached her room, and locked herself in it. She pressed her back against the door, slid down into a crouch, and cried her eyes out. She just poured her heart into him, and he'd spit it back. She felt like the walls around her were closing in; about to crush her frail body. Like she was walking through a suffocating fog that took her breath for it's own wellness. Starfire couldn't take it. He didn't love her. Did he forget all those times that showed a little bit more than friendship?

_Starfire had her head buried in her knees. "Well, you...everyone was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said-"_

_Robin cut her off. "Look, your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place. No one could ever take your place."_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_The announcers voice came on. "And the king and queen of this years prom are...Robin and Starfire!" _

_Robin extended his hand out to the princess. "I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me." he said as he let her out to the center of the dance floor._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_"Its not a duel, Star." Robin sighed. "Its a date."_

_"ROBIN DOES NOT EXCEPT!" Starfire gasped. "DO YOU HEAR? ROBIN DOES NOT EXCEPT!"_

_"We're gonna need a minute."_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_"Starfire, look. It's not that I don't like you, it's that…"_

_Starfire frowned. "It is that you do not like me as a friend who is a girl."_

_"I don't think you understand." Robin started. "On our planet, 'girlfriend' means—"_

_"—A female with whom you have a pleasant and special association, including the sharing of enjoyable recreation and occasionally the buying of bountiful floral arrangements." Starfire grunted._

_Robin rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay…maybe you do understand."_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_"Starfire…what happened back there? Why couldn't you fly?" Robin inquired._

_"Tamaranean powers are inclined by our emotions." Starfire replied sadly._

_Robin raised an eyebrow. "So the way you feel affects your ability to fly."_

_"And right now I feel unfamiliar confusion." _

_"But we've faced danger before without your powers failing."_

_"It is not danger that confuses me, Robin. It is you. I do not understand…us. Ever since Cyborg said the 'girlfriend', things are different between us. _

_"It's…just a misunderstanding. Everything's okay." he tried to assure her._

_"Everything is not okay. We are not okay. I fear we will never be okay again, and you will not tell me how you feel."_

_Robi tugged at his collar. "Uh…yeah…I'm not very good at that."_

_"Do Earth boys come with some kind of manual, then?"_

_"That would make things easier."_

_"How am I to know what you think about me?"_

_"Starfire…I think…uh…it's…awesome…the way…you shoot starbolts."_

_"Yes? And?"_

_"It's, uh, also cool that you're brave and the strongest girl ever."_

_"And you do not mind having a friend who is a girl?"_

_Robin took her hands in his "Mind it? Actually, I—" His words were cut off by a monster that came charging through the rocks._

Starfire pressed herself against the wall even harder. These memories only made matters worse. He had seemed to like her. He caught her every time she fell, he held her hand often, blushed at her, many things that confused her brain. Perhaps it was just something that **friends** did anyway. How could she have been so stupid as to think there was more than friendship? So naive and hopeful? She'd learned her lesson; never flirt with fire. Robin was certainly the fire, and Starfire was the victim of his burn. Had he been leading her on to thinking that he loved her? Was it some kind of mean trick? He did say that he wasn't good with feelings, but that didn't mean he had to say he didn't like her that way. And the way he said it was...so cold and bitter. All the warmth that Starfire had felt in his arms earlier had faded away somewhere far away...and was lost forever. The chilly Winter wind had taken over Jump City until the Spring arrived months later. Until then, her life would be nothing but cold.

TT

Robin brought his knees up to his chin. "I'm the biggest idiot on the planet." he hissed to no one. He remained on the roof, thinking about what had just happened. They were just lying there, looking at the stars, talking, and then Starfire said she loved him. He denied his feelings, sent her away crying, and was left on the roof with no one in the world to understand. The memory of her crying because of him was like a bullet to his brain. It hurt from his head all the way down to his feet. Why didn't he say it? Now she was sobbing into a pillow and reflecting on memories of him. Good times, and bad. They had been best friends forever, and now that relationship, or any relationship they had for that matter, had been crumbled into dust; blown away into the wind.

Robin ran his hand through his messy hair. He could hear a few muffled sobs from below the roof. If he could hear them through the howling breeze, surely everyone else had heard and gone to see what had happened to Starfire. He was going to be made out as the bad guy, treated like dirt by everyone who heard about their love sickness issue. He fell onto his back, and gazed up at the stars. Just ten minutes ago he had been pointing out constellations and been held comfortably by Starfire's arms. She was his greatest weakness by far, and she was sure weakening him now. It kind of strange how ten minutes can effect your life so drastically.

"What have I done..."

TT

Raven tip-toed through the blackened hallways. She could sense depressment and could hear small cries and sniffles coming from Starfire's room. The empath knocked on the door carefully.

"Go away! I do not wish to see anyone!" Starfire's voice growled through the door. Raven tilted her head.

"Starfire? Its me. Its just Raven." she retorted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Starfire shouted. "Please go away!"

"I can stand here all night if I have to, Starfire. Or you can just as easily open the stupid door and let me in."

There was the sound of papers shuffling before Starfire's tear stained face appeared in front of Raven's drowsy one. Starfire wiped her nose. "Yes?"

Raven grimaced. "What's wrong with you? You look...horrible." The princess twitched.

"That is what happens when you cry, friend." she mumbled dryly.

Raven shifted her eyes around awkwardly. "Can I...come in?" Starfire nodded and Raven entered behind the slamming door. Spread across the floor were a few pictures of Robin and a few birthday cards and what not. "What's up with all the Robin memorabilia?"

"I...I...am planning on...putting it away. I just wanted...one last...look." Starfire sniffed. Raven nodded.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing of importance." Starfire muttered as she flopped herself down on her bed. The dark girl sat down next to her.

"You're my friend, Starfire. Of course its important." Raven persisted.

"Do you swear you will not tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Well, Robin and I were on the roof. He was, pointing out the constellations to me. And...I foolishly told him how I feel about him-"

"You told him you love him?"

"Y-yes."

"About time." she snorted. "Now, why are you crying? What's so bad about telling him?"

"H-he does not like me the same!" Starfire wailed. "He told me he does not like me the same way!"

"I'm sorry..." Raven frowned. She was about ready to kill Robin. "...but he's just an idiot, that's all."

"No, friend Raven. I am the idiot you speak of!"

"Starfire, you are not an idiot. You're just honest." Raven assured her. "I know...EVERYBODY knows that Robin likes you the same way. Its really obvi-"

"Then why did he reject me?"

"Um...he's not...you know, emotional like you. I can't imagine him...oh...I mean, give him another chance."

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"Because I believe I have destroyed whatever could have been there!" she shrieked. "We cannot be any more than two people who say hello! Our friendship is ruined!"

"Not nessa-"

"Please, I wish to be alone for now."

TT

Robin continued to sulk on the roof. Just plainly watching the hidden moon and stars. He could hear eager footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn his head. "Starfire, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Seriously. I know you're upset, but-OW!" A hand pushed him over. "But it doesn't mean you have to knock me over!"

A voice other than Starfire's voice sounded. "Idiot. If you're really that sorry, than maybe you should go apologize yourself."

"Raven, you know what I'm like." Robin snarled. "I'm not good at that stuff."

"Starfire is down in her bedroom crying until her eyes dry out and that's all you can say?" Raven winced.

Robin stood up, towering over Raven the slightest bit. A dangerous scowl was on his face. "Yeah, it is!" he snapped. "Deal with it!"

"No! Starfire is my friend and I don't want to see her cry just because of some obsessive, self-concerned, shallow guy who can't even tell a girl three simple words!" A small box blew up. "And unless you want to lose her forever, then you better go down there and be honest for once in your life. Or maybe you shouldn't even go near her at all. All the times you were obsessing over Slade and every other villian, you could have been with Starfire when she needed you the most. Think about that, Robin."

Raven stormed out of his presence before he could reply. He stood there, absolutely dumb-struck and unaware of what just happened. His life was falling apart before his very eyes. Now two of his friends hated him, and there was nothing he could do. Well, he could go down and tell Starfire the truth, but at this point, she would probably just shoo him away thinking he was lying. But this was Starfire he was talking about. She wasn't the average girl. She was sensitive, kind, forgiving, and emotional...actually, most girls are like that. But they don't take it to the extreme that Starfire did. That was one of the things that appealed to Robin; her personality. He loved everything about her, and he wasn't going to let her slip away.

Not Again.

TT

Starfire sighed as she placed one last piece of clothing in her small pink backpack. She took one last long look at a picture of Robin and herself; smiling and giving peace signs to the camera. A hot tear dripped down her cheek and onto the glass of the frame. More tears came flowing down, not even trying to be fought back. Starfire let her tears drip down slowly as she signed her name on a good-bye letter. It was late, and it would be harder to say bye to their faces. Especially Robin's. Even though he had hurt her, she couldn't get rid of her love for him. It was strapped to her somehow. And she couldn't get the buckles undone.

The alien princess swung a strap over her shoulder; attempting to forget everyone that she had lived with for so long. It would only hurt more to think about the friends she was leaving behind. Beast boy. The funny member. Cyborg. The mechanic. Raven. The calm and mysterious demon. And Robin...the only man she ever loved. It was too much to think about. Starfire sighed before opening the door. She'd never felt this much heartache before. Between Robin and leaving her best friends behind without explanation, she could cry forever.

As she opened the door, Robin was just about ready to knock on it; his fist in mid-air. They both jumped a little, but it turned into an awkward silence after that.

"Hello." Starfire greeted uncertainly. "I was...hoping that everyone was asleep."

"I couldn't sleep." Robin pouted. "Not when I knew you were crying."

"I was not crying." Starfire replied fiercely. Robin ran his finger across her face.

"Don't lie, Star." he murmured. "Your face is wet, and I doubt that you dipped it in water."

"Why are you here?" she stiffened. "I must leave soon."

"I...I came to say I'm sorry."

"For what? You were only being honest." She tried to run, but he caught her in his arms.

"Starfire, I'm sorry I lied!" he blurted. "I said I didn't like you that way and I lied. I'm the biggest idiot in the world and I'm shallow, but I still..."

She placed a finger on his lip. "You are talking very much."

"I know. Its just that when I'm nervous I-"

Starfire planted a soft kiss on his lips, and dropped her bag; putting her arms around him instead. His eyebrows rose up to his hair line, but narrowed quite a bit as he closed his eyes. Maybe lying doesn't leave permanent damage, but it doesn't mean you should do it. Robin encircled his arms around her gently, happier than he'd ever been. She'd forgiven him amazingly fast, and certainly wasn't ever going to leave.

Robin exhaled deeply as they broke apart, his eyes tracing to the floor. The corner of his mouth tilted down.

"You aren't going to leave, are you?" he questioned. Starfire kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"No, not anymore."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blach! This chapter stinks. And everyone is OOC, but I tried. Whatever. Anyway, please review...but NO flames allowed. Thank you! Oh, and I fixed all the name switches. So now its just the normal titan's names.

PWG

Uh...I don't know how the cold weather ties in either. This chapter sucks. :p The title sorta hints that this is the end of my series, but it isn't. Heh...Oh! And to all that reviewed so far: you guys...and girls rock! I'll give you all muffins...if I can bake them in time. :)


	7. Raven: I hate myself for losing you

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. :p

A/N: Wow. Guess what people...I didn't abandon you! I just got too lazy to write. Sorry...oh! And HAPPY FIFTY REVIEWS! I'm...so...happy. YOU PEOPLE ROCK!

Raven: 'I hate myself for losing you.'

RaexBBxTerra. Rae's POV. Raven feels that it is all her fault that the love of her life left. Now she sits alone on the roof of Titans Tower and reflects on bitter sweet memories. Beast boy is off in a distant place, with no one knowing what he's doing. But Raven senses that Terra is involved. Will Raven ever get the chance to tell Beast boy her real feelings before Terra has him wrapped around her finger forever? Or will she give up hope?

**WARNING**: Hi. This chapter has no happiness whatsoever. Okay, maybe a little, but don't flame for the big happiness drop.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I guess its true; you don't know what you have until its gone. I wish I had known that before he left. I really do. I feel responsible for him leaving. I was always being rude to him, and I guess he might have gotten fed up with me. I don't really blame him though. But now, all I can do is cry dry tears that won't stain my cheeks. I've never cried before, but I think that I'm close to it. I just can't believe he's gone. But I'm getting to far ahead of myself. Maybe I should look back and see why he left me like this...

I walked into the living room to get a cup of herbal tea, but this was three years ago. And I can still taste that sweet mint flavor of the tea. But that morning it tasted especially sweet. I think it was because Beast boy made it. I don't really know why it tasted so sweet when he made it, but so bitter when I did. I guess that his personality must have dripped into the tea...or maybe he just added a lot of white sugar. My tooth ached that day. So yeah, defiantly the sugar. I don't exactly know why he made me tea that morning. My mind keeps saying that he was trying to reach out to me. But I can't even trust myself anymore. After all, I am half demon. But still, if he really was trying to reach out, then why did I walk away?

I can still hear Cyborg yelling at the TV screen when he lost his video game that day. He had never lost one before, but he should have realized that there's a first time for everything. He must have tried to beat that game for six hours straight. My head pounded from all of the crashing and screaming sounds that echoed throughout the tower. I think he turned up the volume though. It drove me crazy, but I miss it. I wish I could go back to that day and stop myself from what I did. Because now, I wish I had stopped that Garfield from being yelled at by me just because he argued with Cyborg over that stupid game. That's probably what drove him away. I would love to hear his voice again.

I can still see Robin grunting at the punching bag while he kicked at it. He had sweat trickling down his face like a river. His hair was flipping ever which way, his breaths became deeper, and he seemed rather amused and proud of himself when he ripped a hole into the imaginary Slade...a.k.a. the torn punching bag. I even gained a small smirk when I saw him punching the air with his fists and cheering about how well he was going to do in battle next time. I still don't understand how Starfire found Robin's idiotic one man cheering squad cute. Its probably like how I found Beast boy's weird jokes semi-attractive. Whatever. Anyway, Starfire had obviously watched too many soap operas. Somehow she found the perfect opportunity to kiss Robin. At some point in their training session, one of them got their face too close to the other's...you get the idea. But what really had me was when Beast boy saw this performance and video taped it. I can still hear his amused laugh exploding into a volume so loud that it filled the entire tower. They certainly heard this, and went chasing after him for about an hour or so. I wish I could listen to his footsteps stomping through the hallway once more. I can't believe I let such a person go.

But this isn't about the others. Its about him. I always hated his pointless jokes, I hated his victory dances, I hated his tofu breath, I hated just about everything about him. Now, I hate myself for losing him. I always read his mind. And what I saw horrified me. I saw the emotion that only popped up when I was near him. I saw love. And I wish I hadn't ignored it. I felt the same for him. For one reason or another, I still do. I feel incredibly guilty for his quitting the team. He got fed up with me, I'm sure. I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with. And I'm not saying he was either. Tofu arguments, video games, green penguins, you name it. If he could annoy me with it, he would.

But I would always criticize him for every little thing he did. I just didn't think that it would drive him out of my life like that. We hit a bump in the road, and I was the one who crashed. I'm not physically bruised, but emotionally I am. I could feel his love towards me and I sent it away curtly. Now all I can do is sit on the tower and think. Think about every move he made and every laugh he sounded. Robin and Starfire are so lucky. They're so happy and in love...and it could have been me.

"Raven?"

I turned around slowly, only to see Robin and Starfire holding hands and forcing smiles. I've never seen two people so happy before. They don't have a totally serious relationship...even if they have been going out for a long time. I'm so happy for them though. I can't show it, but I am. And I have to reply to them at some point.

"Yeah?"

Robin frowned. "You okay?"

"Yes," Starfire joined in. "Ever since Beast boy left, you spend large quantities of time here." Robin sushed her.

"I'm okay." I answered. "I just never knew how nice it was up here. But I know that sunset is coming up, and its time for you to make out or whatever you do up here." I snickered. "I can take a hint."

Robin's face turned beet red. "We don't make out!"

"But we do kiss." Starfire chimed. He smacked his forehead.

"_Aliens_." he muttered.

"Oh, Robin." Starfire pouted. I brushed myself off and headed toward the door.

"Have fun." I said bluntly before exiting their paradise. The sunlight was dead inside; darkness engulfing my entire world. There wasn't even a small trickle of light in there. It kind of reminded me of my room. And as depressing as my room was, I needed to go there.

TT

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. What's the use? I can't go on like this anymore." I whispered to no one. I opened my orchid eyes. Hot tears were welling up in them, but I would not cry. I couldn't. Not now. My body shivered sadly, and my head began to throb a little. I couldn't stand going on every day wondering where in the world Beast boy has pranced off to. I sensed that Terra is involved, and I wouldn't be suprised. She'd always tried to tear me away form him. She's pretty good at it, too. The whole nice act really sent Cupid after him. Even after the incident with Slade, he still loved her. And it Drove. Me. Insane.

Why couldn't she have just stayed a rock?

Why did I let him talk me into bringing her back?

Why do I sound like a cheesy love song?

Whatever the reason, I'm stuck. And I won't be able to move forward until he's in my arms. My life is constantly a red light...no matter how many times I hope for it, it just won't turn green. Why did I like him so much? Out of all the...um...people on the planet, I just had to pick him. I'm pretty hopeless right now. I'm in a accidental emotion and I can't get it off my chest until I meet him face to face and tell him. I mean, I would just call him on the phone, but he didn't leave a number or address. You'd think he would have left something for Cyborg. They were like brothers. And now they are complete and total strangers. Never calling or seeing each other. It must be a nightmare for Cyborg. They were the best of friends, and I ruined that for them. No wonder he hasn't talked to me much. No wonder nobody really has. I'm guilty of driving him away, and I'm getting away with it. But my conscience is still clouded. Its misty and I can't see anything. The fog in my mind won't clear up. There hasn't been one sunny, clear day up there ever since he left...and that way he did it still haunts me.

Flashback...

_Beast boy stood on the roof of Titans Tower with a small suitcase in his hand. His eyes were sad that night. But he wouldn't cry. He was too brave for that. For once in his life, he didn't try to laugh or crack a joke. Beast boy just stood there; still and quiet. The midnight breeze made him clutch himself a bit...that was the most he moved all night._

_"Beast boy?"_

_He turned around sharply to see me. I didn't really understand what was going on at first, but when I saw that suitcase, that pretty much said it all. _

_"Beast...boy.." I said weakly. "What's with the suitcase? Were you just going to leave before saying good-bye?"_

_He sighed. "Raven, I'm sorry. But I have to go."_

_"Why? We still have plenty of tofu in the frid-" He cut me off._

_"No. Tofu has...nothing to do with it."_

_"Then what does?"_

_"Nothing." Beast boy grumbled. "Its nothing important."_

_"Just tell me why you're leaving."_

_"You know, things to do. People to see."_

_"Terra." I snapped. "You're quoting Terra!"_

_"Lots of people say that!"_

_"Where are you going off to? And where is she?"_

_"Its none of your business! Leave me alone! Its my turn to fly." Beast boy spat. "Robin, Starfire, Cyborg...you! All of you have had your chances to explore and figure out where you're all supposed to be! Don't you get it? I'm sick of playing the side kick."_

_"We're all side kicks, Beast boy. Robin is our leader, and we're all side kicks." I retorted. "We're all equal."_

_"No! I'm the youngest member of this team and everybody just thinks that they can push me around just because I'm younger and smaller." He paused. "Especially you."_

_Before I could even protest, he morphed into a hawk a flew off with a final word._

_"Good-bye, Raven. I wish you'd felt the same."_

End flashback.

We ended that with a fight. Out of all the nights I've ever had; stopping my father form destroying the world, defeating monsters from my imagination, knowing Terra had betrayed all of us, Slade trying to show me the prophecy; of all of them, the night Beast boy left was the worst. I felt weird that night. I'd never felt like that before. I think my heart broke. And only Beast boy can patch it back together. That's why I'm on my own trip right now. He had lied; I never did learn how to spread my wings and fly. So now, I'm taking my chance.

I've left the tower with a note behind, and I have no idea where I am now. I think its a forest...a really black one, no doubt. I hear owls and bats screaming insanely. Its eerie, and nothing like home. I miss Titans Tower already. Its warm and safe...surrounded with familiar things. And the total opposite of this forest...

...but I can sense his presence.

Beast boy is near.

I can feel his emotions. They're happy yet terribly sad. I don't understand why he'd be sad. Maybe he actually misses home. His old friends. Not including me, I'm sure. Why would he miss me? He probably hates me. But that isn't going to stop me from trying.

There he is...

and there's the traitor.

They're holding hands and making tofu dogs over a fire. Kissing. They are kissing. And honestly, its making me jealous. They look so happy together, and I know that there isn't a chance in the world for me. I know that Beast boy is twenty three now, and Terra is twenty-five. And a serious relationship has begun for sure. If he's been dating her since he left three years ago, something has certainly devolved. Beast boy turned his head around hastily, but I've already left.

TT

Robin and Starfire are asleep on the couch. Her head is on his shoulder and his head in rested on her's. A old movie is still running on the TV screen. I have nothing better to do, so I'll just watch it until it ends. Its kind of awkward sitting right next to their sleeping bodies, so I just moved to the other end of the couch. Its a black and white picture, but suprisingly calming. This movie has a happy ending and I don't really mind. Life can never be perfect. No matter how much you want it to. Maybe this whole Beast boy experience wasn't such a bad thing. I've learned that there's always more than one person, and that you can't wait to tell. You'll lose them other wise. Now I've lost him...

...because I waited too long.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note: Bet that depressed you. Uh...sorry about that. I WAS going to write a happy ending, but they're too predictable. So I just made a sad story. Um...and **really **short too. If you people really despise it so much than I'll delete this chapter and write happy stuff, but, review anyway. No flames. Please and thank you!

PWG


	8. Raven: My Broken Mirror

Disclaimer: As if you don't already know what I'm about to say! Ha! Well, I do not own TT.

Raven: My Broken Mirror.

RaexGar. All her life, Raven has seen someone else in her mirror. And quite frankly, she doesn't want to be someone she's not. When she meets Garfield Logan, all that changes. She glances at herself in that broken mirror once more. And Gar has picked all those pieces up.

Author's Note: AHH! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! (slams head on computer monitor) Ow..um, yeah. I just haven't been motivated to write much in this series for a while. I mean..I have ideas floating around my head, but when I actually try to write them down its like: "Oh, crud. What now?" My mind sort of goes blank or something. Anyway, I hope I haven't let you people down with this chapter. Hope you like it! Oh, and we are only 17 reviews away from reaching the 100 point mark...assuming my calculator calculated right. Please help me reach the big one-zero-zero! Review! But when I say Arella and Trigon got married or whatever, I have no idea what I'm saying. But I am sort of proud of this chapter, but I'll probably end up re-doing it

Ps: In case you guys aren't sure about the old comic book names, here's the key:

Richard: Robin.

Kori: Starfire.

Vic: Cyborg.

Garfield: Beast boy.

Raven:...uh..Raven.

**Super Chocolate Bear**, I put a suprise in there for you. I think you'll like it. It had something to do with Sarasim. Its very short, but whatever.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She always saw someone that just wasn't her. It was a different voice that was desperately trying to reach out and escape. But Raven Roth's hard layers prevented that voice from echoing out from inside her. The voice was always demanding her to take a chance, smile, and be something other than a dark demon. Whenever her violet eyes gazed into her mirror, it showed someone she'd never seen before. It was someone who smiled warmly and laughed as a boy gave her a unexpected hug from behind. But what really bothered her was...that boy's face wasn't visible. It was a green smudge that she couldn't identify. She wanted to know who it was, but she just didn't want to be hugged and laugh. Perky was Kori Anders' thing. Not Raven Roth's. Being a popular, social person was Richard Grayson's thing. Again, not hers. And being a mechanic was Victor Stone's personality. Not. Raven. She was her own person...or at least that was what she used to think.

Lately she'd wondering why her reflection showed someone she had never laid eyes on before. She pondered on who that girl who stared back at her was, and why she wouldn't go away and be replaced with the person she really knew she was. Or...did she _even_ know? Maybe this wasn't the girl she really was. Perhaps this mysterious personality was just a cover that she never realized she had. Maybe this possible cover was just an act that had not yet ended, due to the audiences never blinking eyes. There was never an intermission, and she was stuck on stage acting like a Goth that she really wasn't. Inside she might have been a fun-loving teenager who laughed and smiled like most other girls on the planet.

She thought she was a black hole that swallowed every drop of happiness and spat it out into a dark pit of space. But when she gave it thought, she really didn't feel that she was that sort of a human-being. She felt like there was more to her than that. Raven had always wanted to express herself a bit, but she knew what the consequences would be, and she didn't want to face them. She was half-demon. She knew that fact and she hated it. But she was the only one who had that fact engraved in her memory, and she wasn't about to carve it into anyone else's. No one else needed to know they were friends with a devil. And no one else really wants to. She wasn't the kind of devil who carried a pitchfork and had an arrow shaped tail. No. She was much, much more dangerous than that. Her mother had warned her about showing emotion, and she took that warning very seriously. Raven didn't want to risk hurting anyone...even if it meant she had to be as expressive as a dead tree. But maybe being a hollow tree was better than destroying anything.

Raven would play it safe, and she would go on as a regular high-school student. That is, until she found a cure for her curse. But not every curse has a potion that will send it away. For the time being, Raven Roth would just be a regular girl..or close enough to one, anyway.

Raven stared into that broken mirror in her bedroom, hanging on the wall covered with peeling, yellowish wallpaper. She faintly remembered how that mirror had cracked into pieces. A few flew out across the room as the glass shattered. No one was hurt, but Raven was on the inside; knowing she broke that mirror...and the way she did...terrified her. Nothing had broken since, but there was still a risk of that happening, and she wasn't one to take tremendous risks.

If you are curious about how that mirror was broken, that story is reflected in every piece. When Raven was small; still unaware of her emotion issues, she began to cry when her mother wouldn't come to her when she asked. Little Raven fell onto the floor, pounding the wooden boards with her tiny fists. The mirror became surrounded in a cold, mysterious, black glow. Raven held back her tears as she watched in amazement. The glow started to appear smaller as it squeezed the mirror until the point where the pressure became so powerful that the glass burst, pieces flying out. Arella heard the pieces hit the wall, and instinctively darted toward her baby's room. There were sharp shards of glass spread across the floor. And there in the middle of it all was Raven; just standing there dumb struck. Normally a mother would throw out a broken reflection, but Arella decided to keep that mirror in Raven's room as a reminder to never show emotion. And it worked. Every time the girl took even the smallest glance at the mirror, she would remember that frightful night, and would go on the rest of the day pretending to be utterly emotion less...

...but it just wasn't her.

Raven reached her slender fingers toward the horribly arranged pieces. "No..." she whispered to the chilled air.

"Child?"

Raven looked at her doorway, her mother standing there. "Yes?"

Arella sighed. "It is time for you to leave for school now."

"I know," Raven replied hoarsely. "I just don't understand why you married him."

"Raven," Arella breathed. "I understand you do not like him yet, but-"

"No." the girl cut her off fiercely. "I meant..why did you marry Trigon?"

"I am not quite sure anymore. I...I am just content now with my new husband. Perhaps this man can help us,"

"I don't see how."

"Neither do I, but things take time, and we will see in time how this man can help us."

"Whatever."

"I love him, Raven. You will learn to, but I do not expect you to before you become ready to love."

Before Raven could reply, the woman shut the door, leaving her daughter engulfed in the darkness.

TT

Raven stepped out of the creaking door, slamming it as soon as her petite body exited completely. Her long legs ran towards the yellow school bus. The bus door opened slowly, allowing her to step inside. The bus driver glared at her a bit before slamming his foot on the ground randomly. The frustrated Goth received nasty looks from fellow students. The glares were mostly from the obnoxiously popular football players and their clingy cheerleader girlfriends. The rest of the teens glanced briefly and looked away. Raven raised an eyebrow. Where were Richard, Kori, and Vic? Well, they must have driven themselves to school...again. Ever since they got their drivers licenses, they drove everywhere and drove Raven insane. Oh, well. There had to be at least _one_ seat available. There weren't any by the popular kids, or the computer class, or anyone else. But there was one free space next to a kid she had never seen before. He was short, around fourteen, had evergreen eyes and hair to match, had a small, pointed tooth that stuck out of the corner of his mouth, and had..green skin? Well, it was a seat, and she had to take it.

She cleared her throat, and the boy looked up. "Hi." she droned. "Can I...sit here?"

The boy smiled. "Y-yeah! Sure!" he exclaimed. Raven shrugged and sat herself down.

"Thanks." she growled.

"Hi! I'm Garfield Logan!" he greeted. "I'm fourteen and a half and I can get my drivers license in two years! What's your name?" Raven's temple throbbed.

"Raven. Roth." she replied, gritted teeth.

"That's a cool name!" Garfield chimed. "My mom named me after my Grandpa. I don't really like my name, but I live with it." he shrugged. "I like your name. Is it 'raven' as in the bird, or 'raven' as in black?"

"I don't know." she groaned. Maybe she should have walked to school...

"How come?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know very much, do you?"

"I guess not."

"Neither do I!" Garfield chuckled. "That's neat! We have a lot in common."

By now, and by the volume of Garfield's voice, the enitre bus was staring at them curiously. Raven sunk down in her seat. She wasn't one to get embarressed, but this kid had lost it; completely and utterly lost it.

"Um..Raven?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any friends?"

She twitched the corner of her mouth. "Yes. They just aren't here today."

"Oh."

Awkard pause.

"Sooooooo..." Garfield cooed. "Wanna hear a joke?"

"No."

"Okay. Well, say fork."

"Do I really have to do that?"

"Yes."

"Fork."

"Say it twice."

"Fork. Fork."

"Now spell it twice."

"F-o-r-k. F-o-r-k."

"Say it on more time."

"Fork."

"Now what do you eat soup with."

"A fork."

"That's weird. I always eat soup with a spoon! Hahaha!"

Raven blushed slightly. Garfield threw a fit of laughter. This kid just outsmarted...her? With a lame fork trick? Boy, if she thought she had been embarressed a few moments ago, she was wrong. Now the effect of teen embarressment was rubbing off on her. Everyone in that bus had eavesdropped on their conversation, and were now joining in on that kid's stupid laughter. She was about to strangle him...

But the bus halted to a jerking stop.

"We're at the school." The bus driver belched. "Now if everyone would just leave in an orderly li...oh, who am I kidding. Just run out like ya always do."

And everyone did. Raven and Garfield stayed behind until the stampede was over. They made a polite exit out the door as the bus coughed one last time before speeding off like a rocket. The cloud of dust faded after a small minute and Raven began to march off toward the school. Garfield pouted, running after her. She ignored him completely while he talked very step of the way.

"Oh, come on, Raven!" Garfield whined. "It was just a joke! Don't be mad. I didn't mean to-"

She stopped. "Garfield, was it?"

He nodded numbly.

"Okay, _Garfield_, I respect your space. Now you have to respect mine."

"Um..are you asking me to leave?"

"What was your first clue?" Raven said dully. The green boy's shoulders dropped.

"Uh..okay. Well, see you later...right, Raven?"

"Whatever."

She walked off towards Richard, Vic, and Kori, leaving poor little Garfield behind in her steps.

Richard grinned. "Hi, Raven."

"Yes! Hello, friend!" Kori chirped.

"Hey! Hows Rae?" Vic mused.

"Hi, guys." Raven greeted bluntly.

Vic raised an eyebrow. "Yo, who's that little green kid you were talkin' to?"

"Oh, him?" Raven asked. "He's just some weirdo I met on the bus?"

"What's his name?" Richard mumbled.

"Garfield Logan."

"Ooh..." Kori giggled. "What a wonderous name! It is quite strange..."

"You're telling me." The Goth grumbled.

"So...shouldn't we ask him to hang out with us or something?" Victor offered.

"Yeah," Richard trailed off. "He's proably new here,"

"And perhaps we should show him the way around our beloved school." Kori finished.

"We are not going to help Garfield-"

As if one que, Garfield ran up to them. "Help me what?" he babbled, studing the rest of the team. "Oh. Hi! My name is Garfield Logan! I'm fourteen and a half and-"

Raven slapped her hand over his mouth. "You can get your drivers license in two years." she bit out. "We know."

Richard held his hand out. "Hi. I'm Richard Grayson."

Garfield slapped Raven's hand away. "Nice to meet you, Dude!"

"Uh..likewise." Richard frowned. He extended his hand toward Victor. "And this is Vic..." Victor gave Garfield a high-five.

"What's up?" he grinned.

"Nothin' but the...sky!" Garfield laughed. His eyes moved to Kori's direction. "And who's the pretty lady?"

"I am Kori Anders!" she giggled. Richard shot Gar a death glare. "It is most delightful to make your aquantaince." Victor put his mouth to Garfield's ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, kid." he whispered. "That's Richard's girlfriend, and he gets really angry if anyone flirts with her but him." Gar gave a thumbs up.

"Got 'cha."

**Science class: 27.5 minutes later...**

"Okay, students," The science teacher blurted. "This month's assingment requires partners. I'm going to give you all a treat, though."

Victor raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Stone?"

"Do we get to work on cars?"

"No." the teacher ground in.

Kori raised her hand.

"Miss Anders?"

"May we-"

"We cannot have a mustard appriciation day, Miss Anders." Kori frowned at his reply. Richard smacked his forehead.

Raven raised her boney hand.

"What now, Roth?"

"Does the class end?" she asked sarcasticially. Everyone laughed.

"NO IT DOES NOT!" the teacher snapped. "Since nobody has any _reasonable _ideas, I'll just tell you lot! I'm going to allow you to pick your patners for this project. This person will be working with you for four weeks. So chose carefully, children." He paused. "You go first, Mr. Grayson."

Richard smiled. "I pick Kori." The redhead giggled from the other side of the room. Everybody else just groaned.

"Very well." The science instructer sighed. "Victor?"

"I pick Sara Simms." Vic responded. Sara waved hapily.

The teacher marked up a piece of paper. "Whatever. Alright. Next is...Mr. Garfield Logan, right?"

"Yup."

"Mmm-hmm. Well, who do you want to be your science partner."

Garfield's eyes scanned the room. There were plenty of pretty girls that he could have picked, but he went with the most unlikely partner of the whole bunch. Take a guess.

"I pick Raven Roth!" Gar announced.

Raven shot up out of her seat. "What? This is some kind of stupid joke, right?"

"I don't think so, Miss Roth." the teacher snorted. "Is it, Logan? Is it really a joke?"

"No, Sir." he blinked.

"Good. Then sit back down, Roth." the teacher demanded. She did as commanded, but still glared at that daring kid.

After school, Raven stormed up to Garfield. He was whistling lightly and joyfully, obviously proud of his courage to pick an unknown demon. There was something about her that he fell in love with. He hadn't even known her for a day, and already he had made a move. She was two years older than him, but it didn't matter. What did matter was that perhaps he would pick up those shattered pieces of her mirror and not even realize how.

Raven glared down at him.

He waved up at her.

"Hi, Rae." he bubbled.

"Don't 'Hi, Rae' me." the devil boiled. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you are not going to get away with it."

"Okay." he muttered. "But..what am I trying to get away with?"

She tilted her head to the left. "Nice try, Garfield. No one is ever just nice to me. Only Richard, Kori, and Vic are. But I've known them for years." she snarled. "I've only known you for seven hours."

"Seven hours is a long time." he whimpered.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Look, I just want to pass the stupid class. So..leave the bus when I do today and we'll work at my house for an hour each day." she decided. "Can you handle that?"

"Yeah. Can you?" he mused. She rocked onto one hip.

"I'll see you later."

"Alright. See ya...Rae."

**Three weeks later...**

Garfield entered through the creaking door. Even after three weeks of coming here, it was still creepy. The house looked the haunted house rides at a carnival. The wallpaper was peeling off, the floor boards were loose, there were a few cobwebs, and he swore that there was always someone watching him. Perhaps a ghost, or maybe the ghost of her happiness. Although, Raven had grown to be a bit happier over the time she had know Garfield. They had grown closer to each other. They liked being able to spend time together, and had extended their study time to three hours instead of one. They wouldn't say it...but they had fallen in love. And suprisingly, that mirror looked more patched back together that it ever did. Raven's view of that girl being hugged and laughing with glee was becoming clearer now. That green smudge actually had a face and a voice. And annoying yet soothing voice. And the face was very, very familiar. In fact, everything about that smudge was clear now. It was...

"Garfield."

Raven traced the shattered glass. It was truly fork boy. But in that reflection, she was in love with that guy. And now she realized..that she really was. She was in love with Garfield Logan. And he was in love with a demon. It wasn't a safe idea, but there was no stopping it now.

"Raven?"

Raven turned her head towards the doorway. There he was. That was the boy who had been there all along, but had never been vulnerable enough to be noticed. Now he was, and Raven had to tell him.

"This is my mirror." Raven whispered, never moving a muscle. "I broke it when I was little...when I was mad." Garfiled looked at her longigly. "I never really understood what I saw in this thing," she continued. "But since I met you, I have."

"W-what are you talking about?" Garfield questioned, nervously.

"I always saw a girl in there. She was laughing and being hugged by a green smudge. The girl always looked like me, but didn't act it."

Garfield walked over next to her. "Raven..."

She nodded. "I've always wondered what I am. I've always wondered what I was, and what I'll be. But I think I know what I am now."

"And what would that be?" Raven gazed over at him with her sad, violet eyes.

"In love, Garfield." she addmitted. She threw herself into him arms. "I just don't make sense without you."

He boldly placed a kiss on her soft hair, light enough so she could not feel that touch. "Same here."

They let go slowly, turning their faces in the direction of that shattered mirror. Garfield picked a piece of reflecting glass of the floor. He stared into it with a small grin, and put the piece in Raven's hand.

"I'll always be there to pick up the pieces."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
